My Older Brother is My Friend?
by yuinayuki
Summary: -discontinued- "Apa aku.. harus menemuinya..? Hari ini aku yang menyebababkan kakak..", tengkyu buat Rabi-nee yang bantu aku tapi fic ini aku putuskan untuk tidak dilanjut. Tengkyu juga yang sudah RnR :D


Yuinayuki di sini! ^^

Langsung aja ya! :)

Bleach © Kubo Tite

My Older Brother is My Friend!? © Yuinayuki-chan

WARNING : OC, OOC, aneh, gaje, dll.. gak suka ya? Jangan dibaca! ^^

* * *

Orang yang selama ini menjadi teman sekaligus sainganku, dia…!?

* * *

Si rambut orange, Kurosaki Ichigo, memandang seluruh ruangan kelasnya. Mata coklatnya tak lepas memperhatikan kegiatan teman-temannya yang terlihat bosan di pelajaran Maki-sensei. Banyak teman-temannya yang meletakkan tasnya di atas meja sebagai bantal dan menidurkan kepalanya. Ada juga yang menguap, menulis-nulis, dan lainnya. Ichigo terheran-heran melihat temannya, si kacamata. Memperhatikan pelajaran Maki-sensei dengan penuh perhatian.

"Dasar!" Batin Ichigo. Ichigo masih saja mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kelas.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka, semuanya menengok ke arah pintu. Ada Ochi-sensei di sana, Maki-sensei segera menghampiri Ochi-sensei. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan Maki-sensei juga keluar dari kelas sebentar lalu kembali lagi, dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Maki-sensei mengetuk-ngetukkan kapur ke papan tulis, setelah semua perhatian tertuju pada Maki-sensei,

"Hm.. anak-anak! Hari ini ada murid baru, pindahan dari luar Karakura. Hei, nak! Masuklah!" seru Maki-sensei. Seorang anak laki-laki masuk, mulai terdengar bisik-bisik dari setiap anak dan yang paling terdengar bisik-bisik dari anak-anak cewek.

"Ya, nak! Perkenalkan dirimu!" anak itu mengangguk.

"Panggil saja aku, Rikichi. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Ujarnya lalu tersenyum.

"Rikichi, duduklah di bangku yang ada di sebelah anak berambut orange itu." ujar Maki-sensei menunjuk Ichigo. Rikichi mengangguk lalu segera menuju ke bangku yang ditunjuk Maki-sensei.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, kau mau ikut makan siang?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya." Jawab Ichigo mengambil kotak bekalnya yang ada di dalam tas. Semuanya keluar kelas tapi semuanya tiba-tiba kembali lagi ke dalam kelas. Lalu menghampiri bangku di sebelah bangku Ichigo.

"Oi, anak baru! Kau mau ikut makan siang bersama kami tidak?" ujar Ichigo.

"E? I-iya, aku mau." Setelah mengajak Rikichi semuanya keluar lagi untuk makan siang di halaman belakang sekolah.

* * *

Orihime menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti mencari sesuatu. "Hari ini Kuchiki-san tidak masuk ya?" tanyanya. Tatsuki mengangguk.

"Iya, Rukia tidak kelihatan dari tadi pagi." Orihime mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan memakan bekalnya. Tidak lama setelah Orihime menanyakan Rukia, yang ditanyakan datang.

"Hai, teman-teman!"

"Kuchiki-san!" seru Orihime. Rukia tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Tatsuki. "Dari mana saja, Kuchiki-san!?"

"Aku dari rumah saudara, saudara-ku ada yang sakit, jadi aku menengok ke rumahnya sebentar baru aku berangkat ke sekolah." Jelas Rukia.

"Menengok sampai jam istirahat?" tanya Ishida yang tiba-tiba menyambung.

"Iya, aku juga membantunya mengurus rumahnya. Jadi aku datang ke sekolah setelah membantunya. Tapi, aku sudah minta izin ke Maki-sensei." Semuanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. _Maafkan aku teman-teman.. _batin Rukia.

* * *

"Aku pulang dulu ya, teman-teman!" seru Rukia berlari keluar kelas.

"Kenapa Kuchiki-san terlihat buru-buru sekali..?" Batin Orihime.

"Orihime, kau kenapa?" tanya Tatsuki yang melihat Orihime memandang pintu kelas terus. Orihime menggeleng.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Tatsuki-chan! Ayo kita juga pulang!" ajak Orihime, semuanya mengangguk.

"Dah, teman-teman!" seru Orihime sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Dah!"

* * *

"Oi, Rikichi! Kau pindahan dari luar Karakura, kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, tapi aku lahir di Karakura dan aku cuma tinggal di sana sampai kakakku memintaku kembali ke Karakura." Jelas Rikichi.

"Oo.."

"Kurosaki-"

"Panggil Ichigo saja." Potong Ichigo.

"Ee.. Ichigo.. yang lewat jalan ini cuma kita berdua ya?" tanya Rikichi.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo melihat seseorang yang sedang berjongkok di tepi jalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ada beberapa tangkai bunga di tangannya.

"Ichigo, siapa anak itu? Apa kau kenal? Dia memakai baju yang sama dengan kita."

"Iya, aku kenal. Dia Rukia." jawab Ichigo.

"Ayo dekati dia!" ajak Rikichi sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Hei!" seru Ichigo. Rikichi tidak memperdulikan Ichigo dan terus mendekati Rukia yang masih berjongkok dan sepertinya tidak mengetahui kalau Ichigo dan Rikichi sedang mendekatinya.

"Rukia!" panggil Rikichi. Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"E? Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Oi, Rukia!" Rukia melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ichigo? Sedang apa kau ada di sini? Dan siapa anak ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Dia, Rikichi. Aku biasa pulang lewat jalan ini. Jangan salah sangka!" Rukia memajukan bibirnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Siapa yang mau salah sangka dengan orang sepertimu!?"

"Apa!?"

"Hei jeruk bo-"

"Rukia, siapa yang kau doakan?" potong Rikichi.

"A.. kakakku." Tiba-tiba wajah Rukia terlihat sedih dan mendekati Rikichi lalu mengganti bunga yang ada di botol kaca lalu menaruh bunga yang ada di tangannya ke dalam botol kaca yang sudah diisi air. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Ichigo, Rikichi!" Rukia berlari dan akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Ayo pulang, Rikichi!" ajak Ichigo.

"I-iya, Ichigo."

* * *

"Kau mau masuk tidak?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku langsung pulang saja. Ini sudah sore. Dah, Ichigo!" seru Rikichi.

"Ya." Ichigo lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

"Apa aku.. harus menemuinya..? Hari ini aku yang menyebababkan kakak.."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hei-hei!! Akh, iya!

Terima kasih untuk **Rabi-chan**!! Makasih udah ngebantuin aku bikin fic ini!! ^^ *peluk-peluk Rabi* :D

Dan semuanya yang udah sempet-sempet baca dan review ya! Terima kasih! *peluk-peluk yang udah R&R* XDXDXD

Ada OC.. :D

Nama : Rikichi (entah kenapa gak suka membawa-bawa marganya) *bukan Rikichi yang di Bleach lho!* XDXD, 15 tahun

Ciri-ciri : Kulit putih, rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang sebahu diikat, mata warnanya abu-abu-kemerahan, tinggi.. 170-an.

Sifat : Bisa jadi anak yang dewasa banget di waktu-waktu tertentu dan bisa jadi manja dan kekanak-kanakan, mudah akrab dengan orang lain dan mudah percaya. Jadi gampang banget diboongin.. XP

Maaf kalo masih juga ada typo!! *pundung di pojokan* TT^TT Akan diperbaiki.. *make kacamata bintang kelap-kelip* ^^

Ya, ditunggu reviewnya.. ^^

Terima kasih!! :)


End file.
